


you take me in

by LadyEnterprize



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: "Have I done enough stamia training today, your highness?"--Fifth entry for GladNoct Week, prompt: stamia training





	you take me in

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth entry for [GladNoctWeek](https://gladnoctweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: stamina training

"I can't take it anymore."  
  
The words had no effect on the man behind him, who continued in his relentless pace. Strong, steady thrusts that felt like they had been going forever.  
  
It had been hours since they'd returned to his apartment, and Gladio had not given him an inch. He'd teased Gladio today in training, warping all around him and commenting that his Shield didn't have the stamia to keep up with him.  
  
He was paying for it now, and he didn't really regret it.  
  
He'd barely entered the apartment before Gladio had stripped him bare and pinned him to wall, hiking him up until his legs were hooked around the bigger man's shoulders and swallowd him down in one go. Gladio had gotten him off in an embarrassingly short period, but that was just the beginning,  
  
Gladio had thrown him over his shoulder, and didn't put him down until he could drop him on the bed. Noctis had watched with eager eyes as his Shield stripped, and quickly joined him in the bed.  
  
"I'll show you stamia."  
  
-  
  
That had led to where he was now, oversensitive from his fourth orgasam while his Shield was still going strong, not having reached even his first. It was an impressive feat of self control and stamina, and Noctis had gladly eaten his earlier words.  
  
He wasn't sure how long it had been exactly, just that it had been hours. He felt fucked out, streached wide around his Shield's large cock - it almost felt like it had become a part of him. The first time he had taken his lover's cock it had been almost impossible, and had taken a lot of time, effort, and lube. It had been worth it in the end, and now one of Noctis' favourite feelings was the feeling that came with being filled up by his Shield.  
  
The bed beneath him was soaked in sweat, and his trembling limbs could barely support him.  His arms had given up long ago and now lay beside him, weakly grasping at the sheets. His legs were not in any better shape, and the only reason he remained on his knees was the firm grip Gladio's hands had around his hips.  
  
He felt fucked out and like he would never orgasm again despite the pleasure coursing through him. He felt used, and it was glorious.  
  
"G-Gladio, please. I-I..." His sentance trailed off as he gasped, unable to continue his train of thought. One of Gladio's hands left his hips to cup his shoulder,  and with a single movement, used it to draw him up to a kneeling position. The pure strength his shield had used made him moan as he came to rest against Gladio's chest, his sweaty hair brushing Gladio's cheek as he turned to look at his Shield.  
  
Gladio's eyes were dark with lust, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He had not stopped thrustnig for a single moment. His large hand tangled through Noctis' hair.  
  
"Have I done enough stamia training today, your highness?" He teased, locking gazes with Noctis and not letting him look away.  
  
"Yes, yes! Please, Gladio, I'm sorry, I take it back, please," he babbled, chest heaving. Gladio chuckled and drew him into a sloppy kiss. When they separated, Gladio lowered him back to the bed and gripped his hips with both hands again.   
  
"Then I guess it's time to finish up." The words heralded harder, deeper thrusts that made Noctis cry out.  He felt like he was going to burst, his oversensitive nerves on their last legs. It didn't stop Gladio, whose grips tightened as his movements became quicker.  
  
"What a sight you are, fucked out on my cock. Yet you still pull me in like you can never get enough," he teased. Noctis nearly sobbed. It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. Yet he knew that all it would take to end it all would be a simple word; 'Red.' Gladio would hear it no matter softly he said it, and Noctis knew that it would end things immedietly. Gladio wouldn't blame; would activly encourage him to use it if he needed it.  
  
He didn't say it.  
  
He could do this.  
  
Just a bit longer.  
  
Just a bit more.  
  
Just a bit...  
  
Gladio nearly shouted above him, his hands tightening on Noctis' hips as he slammed in one last time. A shudder ran through Noctis as he felt Gladio finally, finally reach orgasam.  
  
He'd made it.

A soft chuckle from above him, and Gladio's hand cupping his face as he leaned down to kiss him.  
  
"You were perfect, Noctis. So good for me. Let me take care of you now."  
  
A bright, happy smile curled his lips as Gladio pulled out and moved to stand beside the bed. As his Shield picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, he pressed a weak kiss to his shoulder.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too, Noctis"


End file.
